


Сигарета

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Хотелось бы успеть выкурить еще одну.
Kudos: 7





	Сигарета

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severe Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Severe+Cold).

На растерзанном пиратами острове наконец-то воцарилась тишина, которую, казалось, можно было резать ножом. Создавалось впечатление, что сила фрукта распластавшегося на снегу Росинанта не только не ослабела, но наоборот достигла какого-то отчаянного пика и старалась задушить даже самый отдаленный крик охрипшего от боли ребенка, изо всех сил стучавшего крохотными ручонками по деревянным стенкам толстого сундука. 

– Вот так… Надо прожить еще немножко. Не хочу, чтобы тебя услышали.

Коразон, прикрыв глаза, сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, рассматривал пушистые снежинки, кружащиеся в танце под тусклым светом чудо уцелевшего фонаря. Раны от выстрелов уже не болели – он скорее чувствовал легкое головокружение и пульсацию под бледной рукой. Главное он сумел спасти Ло. Главное, что он выберется отсюда живым. Главное, что ему помогут – он справится, он сумеет о себе позаботиться. Главное продержаться еще чуть-чуть. 

В густой звенящей тишине раздался щелчок зажигалки, но у Росинанта не хватило сил зажечь новую сигарету. Проклятье, с улыбкой подумал он. Хотелось бы успеть выкурить еще одну. 

Почему-то именно сейчас он вспомнил тот день, когда Ло, отчаявшийся окончательно, бросился на него с ножом и попытался убить. Коразон не придавал этому случаю особого значения до тех пор, пока не узнал его историю, и чем больше он об этом думал, тем сильнее укреплялся в своем намерении помочь мальчику, этому озлобленному волчонку, которого жизнь буквально вышвырнула за борт. 

А потом он возненавидел врачей – всех разом, всех этих самонадеянных и тупых шарлатанов, прикрывающимся высшим знанием и помощью ближнему. До сих пор больницы вызывали у него злобу и раздражение – он никогда не забудет, как Ло, скрывая слезы, выбежал из больницы. Росинанту в тот момент показалось, что время остановилось – он ничего и не видел кроме маленькой фигурки в смешной меховой шапке; он не слышал ни единого звука, кроме тихого всхлипа, да топот ускорившихся шагов. Черт подери, как ему хотелось каждого коновала вышвырнуть за шкирку из этой богадельни да кинуть на съедение морским королям! Ему хотелось врезать каждому искривленному в притворном ужасе лицу, избить каждого, кто посмел устраивать отвратительнейший цирк с защитными костюмами!.. Не склонный к агрессии, Коразон поймал себя на мысли, что желает всем им провалиться сквозь землю – врачи должны лечить других, а не насмехаться над людьми! 

А потом… А потом Ло впервые назвал его Кора-сан. Это обращение вылетело из его уст так просто и естественно, что Росинант не сразу понял, что мальчик обратился именно к нему. 

– Повтори еще! Мне так нравится, как это звучит!

Ло смутился и, размахивая половником чуть ли не больше него самого, что-то сердито буркнул. 

– Я люблю тебя, Ло. 

Это у Коразона тоже вышло просто и естественно – теперь и мальчишка ничего не понял. Как и сам Росинант, он просто замер и нелепо моргал запавшими серыми глазами. 

– Я люблю тебя, Ло, – Коразон улыбнулся еще шире, осознавая, что ради этого смелого ребенка готов, пожалуй, пойти на все. Он не мог назвать себя отчаянным авантюристом, но если какая-нибудь авантюра сумела бы его спасти… 

А еще у маленького Трафальгара появилась привычка рассматривать шрамы на руках старшего товарища. По утрам, надеясь, что так Ло не заметит, Коразон украдкой менял бинты на не до конца затянувшихся ранах – ему не хотелось лишний раз волновать мальчика и врать, что он просто неловко упал. Разумеется, провести его не удалось – это поняли оба – но Росинант до последнего отнекивался, зная о ненависти ребенка к Морскому Дозору. 

– А это? – маленькая холодная рука осторожно дотронулась до отметины на предплечье. 

– Ну… – Коразон, нелепо улыбаясь, почесал затылок. – Сигарета. Так уж вышло! 

– Кора-сан, но это не похоже на ожог. Больше напоминает пулевое ранение… 

Разговор этот стал бы еще более неловким – но Росинант вовремя поскользнулся на ровном месте и упал, чем вызвал сочувственно-привычный вздох Ло…

Снежинки медленно опускались на усталое лицо и таяли от теплого дыхания, как только касались тонких губ: Трафальгар задремал на палубе. Он отчетливо помнил тот ужасный день, и несмотря на то, что больше не чувствовал себя брошенным и одиноким, иногда часами смотрел на бескрайний океан. Буквально пару месяцев назад во время разговора с Сенгоку он полностью осознал, насколько преданно оберегал его Коразон – он солгал своему названному отцу лишь единожды, и пошел на это даже зная, что станет врагом для всех. 

Улыбчивое, доброе, раскрашенное лицо. 

_Я люблю тебя, Ло!_

И я тебя, Кора-сан. Жалко только, что сказать я это так и не успел.


End file.
